The Pasts Imperfections
by Nenny
Summary: In the year 2013 a war rages between the things of our nightmares’ and those that do not exist. To one girl, who has lost everything, it is a fight for revenge. To another it is a chance to reclaim that which she has lost. RossetteChrono
1. Prologue

April 25, 2015

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Crusade…I'm far to poor to for that, but I can always plot a hostile take over.

This is my first endeavor into the Chrono Crusade fandom so I hope that this story is met with approval.

**Spoilers Ahead!!**

_**This story will contain major series spoilers, so if you haven't finished reading the manga or watching the anime this story is not for you. This is a great series on both accounts and I don't want to ruin it for anyone. **_

Now with that said, I'm going to be doing some serious revising to the original story most predominately the anime, but I will have some references from the manga. This is because while it is an amazing story, the ending left me depressed. (anime, manga not so much) So I came up with this idea for a story and I hope you like it.

Text like this….normal speaking

_**Text like this**_….over a radio

_Text like this_….thinking

* * *

Chapter 1

Prologue**

* * *

****April 25, 2013. In the North-West Section of Yellow Stone National Park, United States**

"_**Delta teams four and six are you in position?"**_

"_**Roger, in position."**_

"_**Delta teams seven and nine are you in position?"**_

"_**Roger, in position, ready when you are."**_

Pulling the ear piece out, a girl who looked to be no more than nineteen glanced over at the person crouched down beside her with alert ruby eyes.

"All teams are ready and in position, awaiting your command Ali." The operations commander Alianna Hendric nodded, and held her hand out to the girl.

"Alright, Anzel let me see the transmitter."

"_**All teams stand by for the missions' start, but a few last minute points. As I stressed before, I want as little damage to the information inside that building as possible. Therefore the utmost discretion is needed. Silencers on and no heavy artillery, is that understood.**_

"_**Roger, command we copy."**_

"_**Roger, command are we a go?"**_

"_**Alright everyone lets get in, get what we need, and get out. We are a go."**_

Ali took the transmitter from her ear and handed it back to Anzel, "Well, let's get this over with."

Both girls pulled out their automatic hand guns and walked slowly up to the two story cabin, being sure to stay out of the windows view. Reaching the tree line they stopped and crouched down again behind a bush, "Anyone in the rooms that can see our position?"

"I don't sense anyone, we're good, lets' go." Ali nodded and they sprinted low to the ground across the open area to the side of the house. At Ali's nodded Anzel put her hand on the window, it shimmered a rust red color briefly before disappearing. The two entered the building quietly not looking back as the window reappeared.

"_**Command is in the building, status?**_

"_**Deltas six and four are about to enter the building"**_

"_**Deltas seven and nine are in the building."**_

"_**Good job people, keep it up." **_

Ali and Anzel walked quickly to the door of the room. Jerking her head slightly at the door for conformation, Ali's coal black bangs fell briefly into her emerald green eyes. Anzel nodded slowly, her fire red hair shimmered crimson in the moonlight. Opening the door, Ali checked the hall and slowly exited. Anzel followed, silently shutting the door behind her. They walked down the hallway remaining as quiet as possible.

"_Covert missions are the worst; I hate all this sneaking around,"_ thought Ali with a mental growl.

As they reached a corner Anzel touched Ali's shoulder to get her attention, pointed to her pointed ears and then back to the corner. Nodding, Ali quickly made it to the corner and glanced around it with a mirror attached to her wrist. There were two men, guards, conversing in low voices. Turning to Anzel, she tapped her gun and the red head nodded. Jumping out from her hiding place, she fired off two consecutive and silent shots into the heads of the surprised men; who disintegrated into softly floating ashes as the bullets hit.

Both girls held perfectly still for a few seconds listening, sure they hadn't been heard. Ali motioned for Anzel to follow.

After a few minutes they came to a four way intersecting hall. Meeting Delta teams seven and nine, who were coming from the passages to the left and across from them.

"Commander, we met two hostiles down the hall but no other resistance," was the report from both groups.

_No other resistance uh…_Ali cocked her head slightly to the side and thought for a moment. Something was off, this was supposed to be the main science center of _his_ organization. Could they have gotten false information…..

"Ali there's still one more hall that we haven't checked, maybe something's down there?" said Anzel thoughtfully as she stared at the hallway to Ali's back. Turning to look at the only unexplored hallway, she nodded her head at the other girls comment.

"You're right we should, but it will be just me and you," she then turned to the other teams, "Alright everyone, here's what I want, for all of you to wait outside. Give us 20 minutes, if we don't signal or don't come out, leave. Am I understood?"

Her command was said so conversational that it was almost hard to disagree with, almost.

"But commander we shou--"

"Are you arguing with me soldier?" asked the dark haired girl, her eyes and voice losing there friendly edge and becoming hard.

"No, commander" he conceded to the officer of higher rank.

"Good, because you and I both know that Anzel and I don't need your help. Sadly, the council seemed to think that backup would be a good idea and that's the only reason you are here. Now I would appreciate it if someone like you would not question my orders further."

Many of the guards took a step back from the cold look Ali was giving her questioner. They knew the stories about what happens to those that angered Alianna. The tension in the hall was at its breaking point when the flat of a hand came down on top of Ali's head.

"Simmer down, Ali this is going to getting us nowhere. The longer we all stand here, the more chance there is of this becoming a firefight and us losing our objective. Not to mention that you are being far too pompous for my liking. I know you get moody on covert missions, but seriously you have to relax. Now let's get going." Anzel turned down the hall and walked away from the group of soldiers leaving an embarrassed and properly chided Ali behind her.

"She's right, I'm sorry, soldier I'm just not in the best mood, not that that gives me a right to attack you like that." She offered him an apologetic smile, "Just go outside and wait, well be out in a few, ok?"

A resounding yes was her answer and she nodded her head as she turned to follow Anzel.

Sighing to herself she jogged lightly to catch up to the red head. _Damn, this mission must really be getting to me I can't believe I attacked him like that. _She sighed to herself_, Why can't these missions ever be easy? Just go shoot some stuff maybe blow something up and leave. Yea that's my kinda mission…_

As the dark haired girls thoughts took a particularly violent turn a psychotic smile graced her lips. This did not go unnoticed by her partner, who proceeded to hit her upside the head.

"Pay attention, will you? I don't feel like dying or having to save you again. Save those violent tendencies for when there something to kill, please." Alianna glared in response but took the advice and remained silent.

Reaching the end of the hallway Ali motioned her head to the door in front of them. Shutting her eyes Anzel again spread her aura into the room.

_Nothing….. _

Opening her confused ruby eyes she glanced at Ali and shook her head. Standing up straighter, the green eyed girl gave her partner one of her famous "You have to be kidding me" glares. Anzel also stood up straighter and glared right back at her, slowly shaking her head in the negative.

They stood frozen for a few more seconds before Ali relented, it was useless to try and intimidate Anzel. Especially if the red head knew she was right about something.

With and annoyed growl she leaned against the wall behind her, folding her arms in front of her chest, and sent a death glare at the door as if it was the source of all her life's problems. To Anzel she looked more like a nine year old than the nineteen year old she was.

"You know for once when we get info I would li --" Ali blinked in surprised first at the hand over her mouth then at the person the hand was attached to. Ignoring her friend's confusion, Anzel gave the door a hard look. Something was very wrong here, more specifically with that room. There were suddenly two demonic auras in the room that hadn't been there before. Quickly grabbing the surprised girls arm she pushed her into the corner on the left side of the door before taking up residence on the right. The door opened with a creak and two men in black walked out both looking around them. Wasting no time both girls fired on the demon in front of them, reducing both to soundless dust.

"I thought you said you didn't sense thing in there," hissed Ali, annoyed at both the situation and the pain in her right arm.

"There wasn't…something's wrong with this room," said Anzel distractedly walking into the space before her, boots not making a sound on the floor as she walked. Alianna stayed standing in the doorway of the room, glaring at the red head in front of her and rubbing her arm where it had been grabbed.

"Do you feel that?" Anzel asked, turning to the girl who had opted to enter the room when her irritation was ignored.

"Feel what?" She grumbled coming up to stand beside her partner, still rubbing her arm. Her question was met with an annoyed growl and another hit upside the head.

"Get over it already you big baby, I didn't grab you that hard!"

"Would you stop doing that! My head is not your punching bag and yes, you did. See there's a bruise there."

Anzel blinked at her partner, "A bruise? You're complaining about a bruise." Anger bubbled in her ruby eyes. "What the hell is your problem today you're acting like a spoiled child and a bitch."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are and I will not get into a yes, no fight with you, I'm not two and neither are you. I knew you could be childish at times but this is bordering on ridiculous. Now tell me do you sense anything wrong with this room?" Anzel asked again becoming deathly serious, "I can tell there's something here, but I can't tell what or where. You know _his_ powers and there signatures better then I do. Now concentrate, or this whole mission and that painfully long plane flight will have been for nothing. Because the information we want will be gone, and we will be caught or killed. This is not a walk in the park and this is _his_ science base, I can feel it in my gut."

It only took a moment for Alianna to lower her head in shame, nod dejectively, and closed her eyes letting her senses reach around the room.

Everything seemed normal…a window, the door they entered through, floor and walls, but….Anzel was right something was wrong she could feel an alien energy in the room, but where was it?

Eyes snapping open she turned to a the wall on her left and walked up to it, placing her hands on the wall she run them around looking for something.

"Ali, what are you doing…is something over there?"

Ignoring the question she continued to run her hand over the wall until she heard a click. Stepping back from the wall both watched as a demonic seal glowed briefly from the wood and then disappeared as a door swung open. Ali turned and smirked at Anzel before she pulled out her gun and walked through the doorway.

Smiling at her back, _good, she's finally acting her age and like herself again,_ Anzel pulled out her own gun and followed into the shadowed passage.

Coming to a flight of stairs, they carefully walked down them one at a time, cringing when ever they creaked under foot.

At the bottom of the stairs they came to another doorway and Anzel shook her head, she couldn't sense anything beyond the door, there was a barrier around it. Ali rolled her eyes and grasped the handle pushed the door open and brought up her gun.

The door opened into a small room that forked off into two tunnels, one leading off to the right the other to the left. The room itself was not something one would expect to find underneath a cabin. With white tiled walls and gray marble floors the room resembled something from a hospital not a cabin.

"Well this is different…" whispered Ali to Anzel who nodded in kind.

"Yeah, I'd say we definitely found the science center. Now to find the lab in said center…any ideas?"

"Well it has to be down on of these two tunnels so…Eney Miny Miney Moe?"

Anzel give her friend an incredulous look and sweat dropped, "You can't be serious."

"Of course I am, unless you have a better idea."

"No sadly I don't, I was just hoping for something more college graduate then intro into kindergarten, but whatever."

Ali stuck out her tongue, "Well if you don't have any better ideas then I suggest you not insult mine."

"Yea, yea just get on with it."

She then proceeded to chant the childish rant between the two passages, choosing the one to the left.

"Well then let's go…" Ali fell silent as the sounds of voices reached her from the left hand corridor, voices that were steadily coming closer to their position.

"Shit," Ali cussed quietly, "Shut that door and let's… go…"

"I know, I heard them before you," responded Anzel who was already heading down the corridor to the right. Ali stood still for another moment and then quickly scrambled to catch up with the red head, who had already jogged far down the corridor.

"You know running blindly down a random hall is not the way to avoid getting caught."

"I know that you idiot, and neither is arguing so shut up and help me look for a place to hide."

At a bend in the hallway, Ali felt someone grab her arm. The next thing she new she was on the cold marble ground and a soft clicking sound reverberated through the silence. Pushing herself up onto all fours she tilted her head back so that she could look at the reason why she was on the cold ground.

Anzel stood leaning against the door they had just entered through hand holding the knob tightly, eyes shut and ear pressed against its surface. Ali pushed herself off the floor, slightly disgruntled and looked around her.

_We're going to have to talk about this tendency she has to pushing me around when this mission is over. I don't like…. _

Ali's mental musings ceased when she took in the "scenery", for lack of a better word, around her. Taking a tentative step back and away from the sight, she grabbed onto the sleeve of her partners' shirt, eyes still focus before her.

"Uh, Anzel I think we may have found what we were looking for…or at least part of it."

Anzel was so focused on the voice that had just walked by the door that she barely heard Ali's comment or felt the tug on her arm. When she was satisfied that the voice were far enough for them to converse safely, she gave her partner a quizzical look. But Ali wasn't looking at her, instead she seemed frozen, looking at something in the room. Turning, Anzel saw what she was looking at and almost wished she hadn't, and she was used to seeing disgusting, disturbing things.

It was like something out of a horror movie or some freaky science fiction novel. Shelves and shelves of jars and plastic bags, full of half formed bodies. Some look almost like a human children, others looked like the farthest thing from a human. But the general feel of the room was that they were meant to be here, and that was the disturbing part.

"What the hell is this place!" said Anzel perhaps a little louder then she should have.

"I think" responded Ali who seemed to have finally found her voice again, "That these are the... mistakes. I mean if you look at the positioning of them, it seems to go from freakiest to most normal looking. It would also correspond with our recent run of luck to hide in a room with the freaky failure experiments."

"Yea…your right it would."

The initial shock of the situation wearing off of them, the two looked more closely at the containers; ignoring the more disgusting looking specimens in the back.

"Well from what I can tell there very close to achieving their goals, if they haven't already. We need to move fast, come on let's go."

Ten minutes later and they were still walking down the circuitous white hallway. Anzel had estimated that they were at least a quarter of a mile from the cabin. The Delta teams should be gone by now, but both highly doubted they were. Since the "failure" room there hadn't been any door to speak of and no people. It was putting Anzel on edge and she didn't like to feel on edge, it was such a foreboding feeling.

After another bend in the hall, it opened up to a gangway that stretched across to another doorway. There were stairs in the middle of the gangway that lead down into a pit like area, full of computers, chemicals and individuals in white doctor's coats.

The Lab.

Both immediately crouched down in the shadow of the passage to observe the scene.

"My Lord, you will be pleased to know that the merger was a complete success, it has been two days and still the subject is in excellent health, and fully active, I must say." Said one of the doctors who had just come from a doorway at the back of the lab, smiling cheerfully, all the doctors concurred with the man's assessment.

"Excellent work, Kendon you and your team. I must say, I am pleased with the quick progress of this plan, and that those infuriating Hunters have yet to find this place, but that is another matter. I am going to give you two more weeks to make sure the experiment is in good working order then I'll come back to retrieve it. But for tonight I want you all to get a good rest, you've all been working so hard, you deserve it."

"O, thank you may Lord!" was the replay that the voice received.

The response to the voice on the gangway was far different. Ali had stiffened and her hands had tightened on her weapon. Anzel shifted nervously trying to look into Ali's eyes, but they were covered by her black bangs. This could get very, very bad if Ali snapped right now and she looked very capable of doing so. Grabbing the back of the girl's shirt, she dragged her way from the opening to the room, held her down on the floor, and put her hand over her mouth.

Ali only registered that she had moved because she felt the cold surface of the ground on her back. That bastard was here, he was here not twenty feet from her. She could kill him, she would kill him. With this thought in mind, she broke out of her shocked stupor and began to fight the hold that Anzel had on her. Why was she stopping her from killing the no good bastard?

"Well now that everything is alright here, I'm going to go back to my compound. You know the number if anything goes wrong." With that, the energy in the room increased and then returned to normal levels, he was gone.

Anzel finally let go of the struggling girl, who flipped up and turned to give a death glare to her partner. She could have killed him and now he had gotten away because of her.

"Don't glare at me like that Ali, you know you couldn't have killed him even if you tried your hardest. You're still not strong enough!" Anzel whispered heatedly.

"Yes I am! I could have taken him, why did you help him get away? Are you working with him or something, though I have to say with that display it wouldn't be that difficult to believe it if you were." Ali spoke louder then she should have given their position.

Anzel's eyes seemed to glow briefly and that was all the warning Ali got before she found her back pressed up against the wall and a hand around her throat. Not extremely tight but just tight enough to be understood for what it was, a warning.

"Now you listen to me Ali. I would never betray the trust that you and yours place in me, I would rather die! Just because I didn't let you run off and get yourself killed, does not give you the right to say that or to think it." Anzel's eyes held their intensity for another moment before she relaxed and dropped her hand. "I know that you are upset and that, that…thing has done horrible things to you and your family. I understand that I really do, but do not needlessly throw away your life in a fight you can't win, that's no way to avenge your family. I hate him as much as you do Alianna and don't ever mistake that."

"I'm sorry," said a deject Ali, "I didn't mean it…it's just…I.."

"I know, no need to explain, I know. Now let's kick some demon doctor ass, eh? It will make you feel better."

"Demon…doctor…you mean those doctors down there are all demon's?"

"Every single one of 'em. Come let's get to it then."

Ash rained down around their heads like snow.

_Wow was that a disturbing metaphor…where I'd I come up with that one_, shrugging to herself, Anzel continued to make sure the perimeter was secure as Ali scanned the files from the computers on to a portable hard drive. Walking back down into the lab she seated herself on one of the counters and watched the computer wiz work.

_I will never understand those things, meh probably has something to do with having lived so long._

"So do you think that those Delta teams are still outside with the helicopter or have they gone yet?"

"I'd say they're probably planning a rescue of some sort that will cause this place to blow up," was the distracted response.

_Yea like always you're no good for a conversation when you have a screen in front of you, sheesh and she calls me obsessive over stuff._

"Hey I'm going to go look at the room the doctor came from when we first got here. Sounded like something big was back there."

No response. Yup she's dead to all things but the screen.

With a sigh and an eye roll, the red head walked over to the door at the back of the lab. It led to a small dark room with a window to one side. The window was obviously a two way mirror, you could tell by the tint of the glass.

In the room someone was sitting on the floor directly across from where Anzel was standing. The person had their knees bent up to their chest and their face buried in their arms. Their wavy blonde haired fell over their arms and they were dressed in all white. From the build of the body Anzel could tell that the person was female.

The person shifted a little but still did not raise their head as Anzel looked for a way into the room. Finally finding it she pushed open the door with a thud, causing the person to look up at her.

It was a girl, no older then Alianna who regarded Anzel with wary cerulean eyes. Anzel stepped further into the room, causing the girl to jump up and moved as far away as the room would allow. Anzel watched her thoughtfully for a moment before she opted to address the girl.

"Um, hey you don't have to be scared of me, I'm not going to hurt you." The red head proclaimed holding her hands out to the girl, "We're here to help you if you'll let us."

The blue eyed girl watched her suspiciously for another moment, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You're right you don't know so how about a little faith? Here I'll even let you have this if it makes you feel better." Anzel bent down and pulling her gun from her holster, she then slid it across the ground to the girl, who immediately picked it up. The blonde girl looked thoughtful for another moment before she nodded her head.

"Alright I trust you, you're going to get me out of here, right?"

"Of course I am, just follow me." Both girls left the white room and heading for the lab, "So tell me, do you have a name?"

"Yea, it's Rosette Christopher."

* * *

A/N: Wow that's finally done…..11pages damn….really quiet long for an opening chapter I must say but it had to be done so I hope that didn't bother anyone

Please R/R I really like to have some feedback and also I won't update unless I get five reviews (constructive criticism is always welcome, just no flames please.)

Lastly a cookie to all those who can guess who the voice belonged too.

Nenny


	2. Rosette

A/N: alright I know I said this is a Chrono/Rosette story and it is…it really really is…Chrono just won't appear in it for a few chapters…heh…

!!IMPORTANT !!

Alright future Rosette's nickname is Rosie (pronounced raw – see) it's not spelt how it sounds, so I just wanted to clarify.

* * *

Chapter 2

Rosette

* * *

**June 17, 2017. East Side Docks New York City, United States**

The wind howled through the broken glass windows of the abandoned warehouse caused the rust covered chains hanging from its ceiling to clank together. Slowly, the clouds covering the moon drifted away. The building was filled with a silvery light that cast long shadows along the ground; adding to the ominous feeling of the area. It was an empty warehouse on the eastside docks of New York City. Long abandoned and filled with old, decaying machinery; it was a place you would expect demons and poltergeists to reside in. At the moment, everything in the building was quiet and nothing was moving but the chains.

Iridescent red eyes searched the shadows making sure that the area was safe to enter. Judging and determining that it was safe, the demon jumped down on to the floor of the warehouse in a beam of moonlight. In the moonlight, it was clear that the demon was holding something in its claws.

It was a body…

…which it then began to devour.

"I sure hope that guy tastes good," said a distinctly female voice from the shadows, "Because I think that you should consider this your last meal."

The demon immediately jumped into a defensive position, its evening meal forgotten. Warily, it regarded the corner of the building where the voice had come from. It couldn't sense where the person was and that made it nervous. When nothing happened for several minutes, the demon growled low in its throat, becoming increasingly agitated.

"What's wrong, can't you find me," the voice said sounding bored. The demon growled deeper and shifted his body in anger.

"Alright fine I'll show you where I am," a figure stepped out from the shadows, "You have broken the Tri-pact and I have been sent here by the Council to make sure that you are punished."

The figure, obviously a petite female, looked to be about five-five and was dressed in loose fitting black cargo pants, black soft soled boots, and a sleeveless tight fitting black shirt with a hood hiding her identity. All in all, it was an outfit designed to give the wearer full range of motion and to allow them too blend into their environment. The knives around her waist, the gun at her hip, and the sword on her back did not go unnoticed by the demon either. They were a clear warning that this person was not to be messed with. Sadly, the ever present arrogance of demons would not allow him to heed the warning.

He laughed, "What? Do you think that you can stop me, little girl?" Instead of responding to the insult, the girl shifted her feet into a defensive stance and put her hand on the hilt of the sword on her back.

"So you really think a pathetic human such as yourself can even touch me, do you even know who I am?"

"The question is…do you know who I am?" She responded and was gone from sight before the words finished reaching the demons ears. The demon was brought out of its stunned stupor by the sound of a sword exiting its sheath. Turning quickly around to look at the source of the sound he caught the flash of steel in the moonlight as it past centimeters in front of his chest. Stumbling back a few feet the demon felt excruciating pain in its mid-section as the two halves of his body separated and fell apart.

The sword hadn't missed at all.

The last thing the demon saw before the swords magic lit the two halves of his body on fire was the symbol on the back of the girl's shirt, quickly followed by thoughts of self-loathing for not running when he had the chance.

A pentacle in a circle with a cross at its center…

She was a hunter.

"Come on, Anzel where did you hide them!"

"I'm not going to tell you that, do I look like I wanted to deal with a caffeinated psychopath all night."

"You can't hide my bottles of Vault forever, I'll find them eventually. Plus I can always go out and get more, you will never stop me from attaining my caffeine," growled Ali as she stomped up the stairs and into her bedroom to finish getting read for her shift. Anzel, on the other hand had been ready to go for over an hour and was on the couch reading a book.

"Addicted," muttered the redheaded demon. Who, subsequently had to dodge the boot that came from the loft balcony above. "And childish as well!"

"You two at it again, heh, brings back memories from when I was an exorcist," said a laughing voice from the doorway to the apartment. Looking up Anzel smiled at the room's new arrival.

"What did you have an annoying partner too?"

She laughed, "I was the annoying partner."

"Your kidding right, I can't imagine you ever acting like Ali does," said Anzel standing up and walking over to the kitchen.

"I think I was worse actually, believe me I have matured a lot since then," she said taking off all of her weapons and hanging them on the pegs next to the door. Anzel just looked at the girl with a look that clearly said she didn't think that was possible.

"Well moving on, so Rosie I assume from the fact that you're not bleeding or bruised that your first shift alone went well." Rosie, known only to a few as Rosette Christopher, nodded and went over to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"By the way, I thought you threw out all those bottles of soda, not hid them."

Anzel looked panicked at the stairs for a moment before she determined that Ali hadn't heard that last comment. "Shhh, Rosie. Are you trying to get me killed or something?"

"O, you know she can't really kill you."

"Well, ok fine, she can't kill me. But she can cause me an awful amount of physical and mental pain as payment. You know how pissed off she get when people waste caffeine like that."

Rosie snickered, "Yea I know, but I also know how funny it is to watch the two of you bicker and fight. Seriously, I could sell tickets and give out popcorn."

Anzel just gave the blonde girl a flat look, "It's so nice to know that my pain amuses you."

"Aww come on, you know I would never intentionally do anything that bad to you," said Rosie with an innocent face that really didn't seem authentic in the least.

"Yea, yea," said Anzel as she sat at one of the stools at the island. "So really how was your shift though, no trouble?"

"Well no, not really it was actually pretty quiet. The only problem I had was tracking down that guy who's been taking people and eating them. He wasn't really strong at all but he was just good at covering his trail. I spent most the night looking for him and finally caught up to him in the old abandoned factory at the east docks, how cliché is that?"

"Very, I'm glad it was a quiet night…but you know…um," Anzel seemed hesitant to say what she wanted to, and that annoyed Rosie.

"Come on just spit it out already."

"Alright then, here goes. You know it really might be easier to get a partner then to take on all these missions and patrols by yourself."

Rosie's eyes widened for a moment and then she sighed and hid her eyes behind her bangs. Not this again, "You know why I want to work alone, Anzel."

Anzel's eyes softened as she looked at her friend, "I do understand, believe me I do. But you can't mourn forever…and they wouldn't want you to."

Rosie just absent-mindedly nodded, not listening anymore. She had had this conversation many times before, but nothing they side would change her mind. She wasn't ready to have a new partner and she really didn't think she ever would be. It just hurt too damn much. Walking to the other side of the living room she went to sit in a chair in front of the giant bay windows that over looked the New York skyline. It was a beautiful sight that she could have never imagined would existing back in the nineteen-twenties.

The loft apartment itself was an amazing place. When you first step through the door, it looked like one big room. The kitchen was just off to the left of the door and was only closed off from the rest of the room by an island with a sink in the middle of it. The kitchen, just like the rest of the apartment had a black and white theme to it. The countertops and surfaces where made of white marble; while all the appliances and cabinets where black. Just past the island was the dinning room table; it was made of glass with black iron work to hold it up, and black iron wreath chairs with white cushions on them. The living room sported a sliver big screen TV, a soft black leather couch and love seat around a glass coffee table and two glass end tables on either side of the couch. The giant bay window that looked out onto the city had two lazy boy recliners in front of it with a glass table between them. The entire apartment, sans the kitchen, was wall to wall carpeted in a plush white carpet. The wall across from the TV had a sliding glass door that went into a training and workout area. The most interesting feature of the apartment, though was the winding stairs that went up into a balcony area. At the top of the stairs there were three doors, and each one was a bedroom that had its own private bathroom. All in all it was a very modern and seemingly expensive place to live.

And the three girls didn't pay a dime for it.

It was paid for by the very rich beneficiaries of the Hunters order. Basically, "honest" business men who wanted to know that neither they nor their family would be threatened or killed by demons because of there connections and statues. It may sound crazy but it really did seem to happen a lot; especially when Aion wanted some new and shiny technology or scientific concepts that a company or scientist just created.

Flopping down into one of the lazy boys Rosie stared out at the skyline and let herself relax. It had been four years give a few months since Ali and Anzel found her in that lab. Four years learning about how much the world had changed since she died. Four years of learning how to fight like a hunter and learning how to use her recently acquired demonic powers.

Yes you heard that right, Rosette Christopher, former Apostle of Justice and Magdalena exorcist. Was now a part demon, one third at least, super soldier.

That had been Aion's plan all along, most likely he got the idea from when he gave her brother, Joshua Chrono's horns and it made him super human. But it also made him incredibly unstable and a liability in an actual battle. That's why he cloned her and forced her soul back from the astral line. He wanted to make her into the perfect super soldier; one that was human, apostle, and demon and that's why it had taken so long for him to finally figure it out. Twenty-five years, and even then the creation of the body she was in now had been an accident. For the body to be stable or for her soul to accept it, that called for the right mix of all three genetic materials, it really was pure luck that they had gotten it right.

Now she had the readily available connection to the astral line that only the Apostles could achieve without the weakness of horns. The demonic DNA in her prevented her from feeling the adverse side effects of this ability. She did not grow weak or sickly by using her abilities as her brother had. The demonic DNA also gave her healing, speed, agility, and control over astral that most demons would kill to have. Lastly, the human DNA in her acted as a buffer of sorts between the Apostle and Demon DNA, which would have destroyed each other otherwise. All in all, she was the perfect weapon.

"Alright Rosie see you later, we've got to go, we're late," said Ali from the door interrupting Rosie's thoughts.

"And who's fault is it that?"

"Shut up would you? No one asked you."

Rosie turned around in the recliner and smiled brightly, but in reality it was a pathetic excuse for the smile she used to have. "You guys have fun on your patrol, o and try to blow up a building or two for me. I didn't get a chance to do it myself tonight."

"Sure, I promise"

"Alianna Hendric, you will do no such thing while I'm around."

The door to the apartment closed, and blocked out the sounds of the argument as Ali and Anzel left for their patrol. Rosie found herself alone and the smile fell off her face like a stone in water. Turning around in her seat she put her head in her hands and she suddenly looked years older then she was. Closing her eyes, she immediately snapped them back open. She saw them again, the only thing, the only people she ever saw when she closed her eye or when she slept. The only person that was still around was Father Remington, because as it turned out he was an angel. That had been a rather shocking revelation for her. Every one else though…..

_Azmaria__, Sister Kate, Elder, __Sattela__, all of her other friends…._

_Joshua…_

_Chrono…_

Crushing the water bottle in her hand she threw it against the glass in front of her. She _hated_ this. It really was lucky that the entire place was demon proof or else that bottle would have defiantly broken the window.

_She never wanted, never asked for any of this. _

She put on a smile so that no one worried about her, especially Remington, but she had on more then one occasion thought about ending it. The only thing that really kept her alive was her stubborn will to survive not matter what life dealt her.

_She never wanted to be hunted by Aion and his band of super demon soldiers._

Who would never stop until they had her or she was dead. It seemed that, as far as Aion knew, it was only her soul that the Justice Apostle gene would accept. This made her one of a kind and he had invested years into her creation, he was never going to stop hunting her.

_She never wanted to come back to Earth._

But she would not give up on the life that had been given to her. She'd been sent back for a reason, she knew it, and until she had fulfilled whatever she was here to do. She knew she would never find peace.

As she watched the water from the bottle slide down the glass, Rosie sighed and resigned herself to another night alone with her memories.

* * *

Shorter then last chapter but well this one was basically just introducing you all to the new Rosette. Yes she is and will be massively OOC but really who wouldn't be in the situation, hence the reason why she will be called Rosie. It's just to enhance that distinction

Alright until next time

Nenny


End file.
